lakeclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Whitespirit
Name: Whitespirit (RPed by White) Rank: Dark Forest Warrior Appearance: Whitespirit is a ragged she-cat with thick, long bunched (still) pure white fur that's tangled and clotted and basically messed up with light, silvery-white patches spread out everywhere, with pale-silver ears, a big patch on her patch, a silver foot, and a big, permanently bushed-up silver tail with intense violet eyes like Jaysong's. Like Nightstar and Briarheart, she is practically transparent. Whitespirit is one of the oldest cats in the Dark Forest, next to Mapleshade and Darkstripe. Personality: Whitespirit is very shy and quiet, and rarely mews to some cat. She has the habit of slinking (as Icyflake calls it) around in the trees, watching from afar, and never directly getting involved in a scuffle unless she has to. Despite her white-silver fur, she can't be easily spotted, and she enjoys this. Sorta like Emberwing, she's very independent and does her own thing. Truth to be told, she was actually meant to go to StarClan but forced herself to go to the Place of No Stars because her heart was full of guilt. History: Whitespirit was born to Viperfang and Tigerfang with three siblings in ShadowClan, who died in birth because they were born one moon early. Viperfang, strangely, didn't blame herself, but rather Whitespirit, then Whitekit, because she was the weakest of them all and managed to survive. Tigerfang took care of her, never really interacting well with Viperfang. The last straw was when Brokenkit was found, and Viperfang took him in, naming him Brokenkit. Tigerfang thought it was a cruel name and seperated himself from Viperfang, raising the kits himself. A moon after Whitekit's apprentice ceremony, Tigerfang died in an ambush from ThunderClan. Whitepaw was by herself, and as her foster brother grew closer to her best friend Nightpaw, she found comfort in her dreams, where she met a small black cat with one white paw and ice-blue eyes who called himself Scourge. They became friends, and Whitepaw credited her warrior battle skills to Scourge as she and Brokenpaw and Nightpaw recieved their warrior names; Whitespirit, Brokenheart, and Nightslash. Soon, as Nightslash and Brokenheart became mates, Whitespirit found immense comfort in Scourge's company, and as Whitespirit slowly revealed her thoughts to Scourge, he found it easier to take over her. On a patrol with Brokenheart, Nightslash, and Goldstar, Scourge managed to take over her and forced her to kill Goldstar. Within a heartbeat as Whitespirit's claws tore into the tom's throat, her best friend ripped out hers, and Whitespirit managed to tell Nightslash why and recieved her friend's apology as she died. Tigerfang met her, but Whitespirit's heart was full of so much guilt that she begged him to bring her to the Place of No Stars, and he finally agreed. StarClan gave her mercy, and sent her to the Dark Forest, where after their death, her friends visited her at the border. Family: Viperfang (Mother, desceased), Tigerfang (Father, desceased), Unknown siblings (Siblings, desceased, all three of them), Brokenheart (Foster brother, desceased) Extras: Whitespirit is full of grief and guilt still, after all those seasons. Category:Deceased Cats Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:She-cats Category:Warriors Category:Whitefeather's Cats